


In One Moment

by sunlian



Series: tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, im a sap and teared up writing this, its short and sweet and gay what more do you need tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlian/pseuds/sunlian
Summary: First kiss prompt from from an anon on tumblr.------The most delightful things often happen so fast, we rarely have time to fully enjoy them.This is one of those exceptions, a handful of seconds broken down into moments.





	In One Moment

**Author's Note:**

> prompt that i SHOULD have answered ages ago but its here! good time to remind yall that i take prompts/requests on my tumblr, sunlian.tumblr.com!

It happened so fast. 

In one moment, Hawke had her hand, resting on the side of her face, eyes dark and endlessly gentle. It was the softest expression Merrill has ever seen on the woman’s face, and in that moment, the anxiety that had plagued her the moment she had stepped into the estate vanished. 

In the next moment, it’s replace by something light, something brilliant and Merrill thinks it’s the happiest she’s been since she left Ferelden, a giddy kind of happiness that almost doesn’t seem real, except it absolutely is. Hawke feels the same as her. Maybe for as long as her? 

It doesn’t matter; in the next moment, Merrill kisses her, bouncing up onto the balls of her feet, throwing her arms around her neck. Hawke is so tall and it’s wonderful, _it’s wonderful,_  even if she’s pretty sure she’s not great at this, because Hawke is only surprised for second before she kisses back and she’s  _very good_  at this. 

Hawke’s hand moves from her face, down her side, resting at her side, and her other hand rests on the other side, holding and pulling her closer, which makes Merrill gasp every so slightly, and she feels Hawke chuckle, somewhat breathlessly, against her lips and Merrill can’t help but giggle, breaking away and pressing her forehead to Hawke’s, giggling and giddy from the lingering feeling and taste on her lips. 

“I enjoyed that,” Hawke whispers, hushed and excited in a way she’s never heard, only for  _her,_  “I enjoyed it a lot.”

Merrill’s not sure if it’s an invitation, but Hawke certainly doesn’t complain when she takes the tall humans’ face in her hands and kisses her again, so it probably was. 


End file.
